Your Voice
by sugantea
Summary: sebuah gangguan tidur yang dialami Yoongi, insomnia. dimana ia tidak bisa tidur malam dan justru tertidur saat siang hari. sejak dulu, Yoongi mengandalkan Taehyung sebagai alarmnya; yang membangunkannya dan membantunya tidur. hanya seorang Kim Taehyung yang mampu dan berhak atas jam tidur Yoongi. [Yoongi. Taehyung. TaeGi]


_**Your Voice**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Min Yoongi**_

 _ **[Taegi]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terdengar picisan dan seperti banci tapi aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak mendengar suaramu lebih dulu.**_

 _ **.**_

Gangguan tidur semacam insomnia terkadang membuat Yoongi resah.

Penyakit mengganggu ini sudah dialaminya sejak SMP. Dia pun tidak mengerti penyebab kelainan ini. Yoongi adalah manusia penyuka tidur dan malam adalah momentum terbaik untuk terlelap. Dia tidak bisa menjadi makhluk nokturnal; ia bukan burung hantu maupun kelelawar. Dia manusia yang notabene adalah makhluk sosial. Siang hari adalah masa dimana ia harus pergi bertemu oranglain, sekolah, bermain, belajar, bekerja, makan, dan buang air. Ia bisa frustasi kalau begini, nilainya memiliki probabilitas untuk turun karena terlalu banyak tidur di jam pelajaran.

Ketika sedang bermimpi makan donat seberat dua ton, Yoongi merasa pipinya dicubit.

"Aduh –!" Yoongi terbiasa dengan momen seperti ini. Ia juga sadar kalau tengah tertidur di pelajaran. Seingatnya ia terlelap saat Matematika. Jadi ia tidak memekik kencang seperti drama televisi dan hanya berbisik lirih. Membuka mata dengan amat terpaksa dan mendapati Taehyung menatapnya geli.

Perlahan Yoongi bangun, dengan suara sekecil mungkin. "Sudah selesai?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mencatat semua tetek bengek ini?" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia sudah terbiasa dan terkadang merasa dirinya bodoh juga. Sejak SMP, Yoongi menyuruhnya (lebih tepatnya _memaksa_ , karena nada dan tatapan mata Yoongi melubangi kening Taehyung. Katanya panas seperti kena sinar laser) untuk membangunkannya setiap setengah jam dari waktunya tertidur. Sebenarnya Taehyung amat keberatan, karena Yoongi yang tertidur itu lebih tenang dan sejahtera bagi kelangsungan konsentrasi berpikirnya.

Lagipula, Yoongi saat tertidur itu sangat _imut_.

Yoongi tertawa sembari mengusap liur di sudut bibirnya. "Ya, _Master of Study_. Hebat juga kali ini, aku tidak kedapatan tertidur. Mungkin Guru Kang sudah capek, ya." Ia mengeluarkan buku catatan dari kolong meja dan mulai mencatat sesuatu di papan tulis. Mengernyit sebentar karena rasanya ia mengingat rumus ini. Ia mendesah sebal, guru Kang memang suka mengulang materi sampai perutnya mual ingin muntah pelangi.

"Aku juga sudah capek. Jadi, kapan aku lepas dari tugasku membangunkanmu?"

Yoongi tertawa lagi. Cukup geli melihat wajah Taehyung yang terus menggerutu kalau sedang melaksanakan tugasnya. Entah keajaiban darimana, Yoongi dan Taehyung selalu satu kelas sejak SMP. Meski saat kelas tiga, sempat terpisah. Tapi dengan menyebalkannya Yoongi hanya ingin dibangunkan oleh Taehyung, jadi, Taehyung suka marah karena kehabisan pulsa untuk mengiriminya sms atau menelpon tiap tiga puluh menit. "Kubilang, aku hanya bisa dibangunkan olehmu."

"Omong kosong saja,"

"Kau ingat Seungcheol, tidak? Keringatnya sudah satu liter tapi aku tetap tidak bangun." Sedikit terkekeh mengingat Taehyung lupa bawa ponsel dan ia menyuruh Seungcheol untuk membangunkan Yoongi. Hasilnya justru guru Sains kehabisan napas untuk membangunkan Yoongi yang seperti putri tidur. Kadang ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa seperti mayat kalau sedang tidur.

Taehyung mendelik marah, "Kau sengaja!" ia mendengus sebal. Memegang pensilnya kencang sampai bergetar. Meski setelahnya menggumam _Aduh!_ Sebab Taehyung sangat tidak kuat menahan sakit. Yoongi kadang penat, sejak dulu Taehyung sangat lemah. Tergores pisau sedikit saja ia sudah berteriak seolah hidupnya sedang terenggut dan siap mati kapan saja. Sahabat yang satu ini memang aneh. "Aku sampai dihukum karena dikira membolos, tahu! Aku harus lari pontang-panting ke kelasmu, baru kau bangun –menyebalkan, tahu? Menyusahkan!"

"Dan kau masih bersedia melakukannya, tuh."

"Terpaksa! Tatapanmu melubangi jidatku, _Princess_. Kau bahkan sungguhan membakar komik _Slam Dunk_ terbaruku karena sengaja tidak membangunkanmu. Kau jahat! Kirain hanya ancaman tapi benaran, dan wajahmu seperti psikopat –aku takut, tahu?"

Mendengar ocehan tidak berhenti itu, Yoongi terpingkal. Menatap geli pada sahabatnya yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Seperti tomat, dan sangat menggiurkan untuk digigit. Dan sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama Yoongi tidak paham kenapa jantungnya berdentum-dentum tidak karuan begini kalau Taehyung marah padanya –dalam artian lain. "Maaf, Sayangku."

"Ish! Apaan sih, hentikan panggilan itu atau aku akan –"

" _Akan apa, Kim Taehyung?_ "

Seketika menegang dan canggung. Tubuh Taehyung seketika kaku, matanya melirik ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan hanya bisa nyengir maklum ketika belasan pasang mata menatapnya sangsi. Terlebih, guru Kang yang bersedekap menunggu Taehyung menjawab. Walau tidak begitu butuh jawaban untuk murid yang mengganggu pandangannya dengan mengobrol dikelasnya. "Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi. Mulut kalian lebih berguna diluar."

"Siap, kapten!"

Taehyung hanya menganga saat Yoongi malah sigap berdiri, terlihat antusias bahkan sampai menarik tubuh Taehyung untuk ikut bangkit dan berlari keluar. Sempat ia lihat beberapa teman sekelasnya yang menelisik curiga. Terheran dengan arti tatapan aneh itu. Memangnya ada yang salah? Ia hanya dihukum diluar bersama Yoongi (ia berdecak sebal sebab ia yang paling tidak kuat jika harus mengangkat ember penuh air sembari bersimpuh, cepat pegal sampai kakinya kebas) dan kenapa teman-teman malah berbisik? Memangnya ada yang salah kalau Yoongi menyisipkan jemarinya di jemari Taehyung sampai sangat rapat dan menyalurkan kehangatan?

* * *

Langit sudah sangat gelap.

Taehyung melihat jam tangannya dan mendesah lelah. Sekarang tepat pukul sebelas, dan ia terlampau pegal untuk terus berjalan kerumah. Bus sudah berhenti beroperasi sejak satu jam lalu. Entah kenapa rumahnya terasa begitu jauh. Tidak kunjung sampai dan membuat kakinya bergetar karena lemas.

Kakinya menggiring Taehyung untuk mampir membeli air mineral. Berjalan kaki adalah satu hal yang sangat mudah membuatnya lelah. Ketika ia baru saja duduk dan menelan satu teguk, matanya membola mendapati Yoongi tengah berjalan santai dengan pakaian tipis. Menatap dirinya yang berpakaian hangat dan berpikir bingung, orang gila macam apa yang mengenakan kaus oblong dan boxer di malam hari. Terlebih, jam sebelas termasuk waktu larut.

"Hei, Yoongi!"

Keadaan sedang sepi jadi Yoongi dengan mudah mendengar panggilannya. "Oh, kau." Tubuh mungilnya yang kurus mendekat setelah dengan santai menyebrang tanpa begitu peduli dengan lampu lalu lintas yang bahkan belum mengijinkan pejalan kaki sepertinya melintas. Beruntung tidak ada kendaraan lewat jadi Yoongi masih hidup dan duduk dihadapannya sekarang. "Kenapa masih diluar?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" Taehyung mendengus. "Apa-apaan pakaian tipis begitu?"

Yoongi menunduk memperhatikan pakiannya. "Aku baru saja olahraga, pakai pakaian tebal terlalu sesak untukku. Tidak nyaman. Baju begini cepat menyerap keringat."

Taehyung tidak mengira Yoongi itu benaran gila. "Bohong! Tidak masuk akal! Tukang tidur macam kau mana mungkin olahraga!" sebab setahu Taehyung, Yoongi adalah manusia yang kurang lebih saudara dekat dengan kukang. Pemalas dan sangat suka tidur, memilih bercinta dengan kasur dan guling. Lebih suka aroma sprei lusuh meski sudah bercampur dengan iler. Terlebih tubuh Yoongi yang kurus dan pucat, mana bisa Taehyung begitu mudahnya percaya.

"Terserah," Yoongi tertawa. "Kau sendiri, sedang apa malam-malam begini?"

Yang ditanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baru pulang les."

Sekujur tubuhnya dipukuli rasa pegal. Sekolah berakhir jam lima dan pukul tujuh dia harus ikut les matematika dan Bahasa Inggris. Ibunya bilang, dia harus pintar dalam segala hal. Aritmatika dan bahasa asing adalah dua kelemahan Taehyung dalam akademik. Dan sifat ibu Taehyung yang seteguh batu karang, Taehyung tidak mampu mengelak. "Kau pasti lelah,"

"Tentu saja!" Taehyung memekik. "Kau sih enak, tidak ada kegiatan ekstra seusai sekolah. Bisa tidur sepuasmu dan begadang sampai pagi. Kalau bisa, aku ingin menukar kehidupanku untukmu saja. Kau harus mendengar omelan Ibuku yang terdengar seperti mendikte novel Harry Potter meski nilaiku sudah bagus, paling tidak sudah delapan! _Yoongi, delapan_! Ibu mana yang marah kalau anaknya _hanya_ dapat nilai delapan di Matematika?!"

Terkadang, atau memang sering, Taehyung sebal dengan tingkah Ibunya yang _over_. Sempat memberi cap tidak waras pada Ibunya sendiri. Sebab ia pikir, yang menjalani kehidupan konyol ini adalah dirinya dan bukan Ibunya. Nilai bagus memang penting tapi Taehyung sadar dia tidak mampu jadi sosok sempurna dan harusnya Ibunya mengerti. Pujian hanya ia dapatkan satu berbanding seratus.

"Insomnia itu tidak enak, Tae." Yoongi dengan santai minum air mineral milik Taehyung. "Aku bukan kelelawar. Tidak banyak yang bisa kukerjakan saat malam hari. Plus, tidak memiliki teman. Saat siang aku akan tidur. Hasilnya; diriku yang tanpa teman ini."

Ada perasaan sakit dalam dada Taehyung. "Kau –kau masih punya aku; aku temanmu, tahu."

"Begitu?" Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku. "Katanya kau sebal denganku si tukang tidur ini. Ingin jauh-jauh dariku, dan berharap tidak mengenalku lagi. Kalau tidak salah ingat, itu yang kudengar Senin kemarin,"

"Ish! Apaan, sih. Itu hanya –kau tahu, aku sedang kesal padamu!"

" _Kau selalu kesal padaku,_ " Yoongi menggumam. Menelisik wajah Taehyung yang memerah usai ditiup angin malam. Tertawa dalam hati sebab berkali-kali sukses membuat Taehyung kesal. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya, dia _suka_ melihat Taehyung menggerutu. Menggemaskan sampai perut Yoongi tergelitik hingga kerongkongannya gatal. "Karena kau mengesalkan, Yoongi-ya!"

Tidak peduli berapa tinggi nada bicara Taehyung mainkan, Yoongi hanya akan tertawa. "Maaf, deh."

"Yoongi?"

"Hm?"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Taehyung jadi panas. Dadanya sesak dan jantungnya berdentum-dentum tidak jelas tanpa ritme. Jemarinya bertaut resah sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih kemudian memerah lagi. Matanya bergerilya gelisah dan bibirnya ia kulum pelan-pelan. "Kau – _mau_ pergi denganku?"

"Kapan?"

"Mm, sekarang?" Taehyung ingin pingsan. Rasanya tidak nyaman karena tubuhnya jadi gemetar tidak jelas. Rasanya aneh dan asing. "Besok hari Minggu dan, _well_ , aku bisa bangun siang. Sekali saja, aku ingin menghabiskan malam denganmu –jangan berpikiran aneh! Hanya penasaran bagaimana insomnia milikmu bekerja. _Kalau bisa, dan kalau mungkin_ , aku akan menyembuhkannya –untukmu."

Butuh lima detik bagi Yoongi untuk termangu. "...hah?"

Tidak ada waktu bagi Yoongi untuk mencerna apapun ketika Taehyung bangkit dengan suara memekakan telinga dan menarik tubuh kurus Yoongi dan berjalan cepat. Napas mereka berdentum tidak karuan, tanpa ritme, dan amburadul. Mereka lupa tentang betapa malam dapat membuat mereka merinding karena teriakan angin malam yang menusuk kulit mereka sampai ke pembuluh darah. Mereka tidak peduli tentang langit yang semakin keruh tanpa cahaya bintang. Rasanya terlampau membumbung sampai dada mereka sesak karena bahagia.

Tautan jemari yang perlahan menghangat itu membuat mereka lupa tentang waktu. Tidak lagi mengindahkan deringan panggilan berkali-kali dari ponsel Taehyung. Bahkan empunya terlampau asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. "Makan ramen, yuk."

"Kukira kau peduli dengan bobot tubuhmu,"

Taehyung merengut, tanpa sadar meremas jemari mungil Yoongi. "Tidak juga, kok. Semenjak kita dia semester kedua, beratku turun lima kilo. Terlalu banyak belajar sampai hidungku gatal, perutku meraung, aku kelaparan. Tuan dermawan, kasihani aku yang merana ini~"

"Apaan, sih, kau ini." Yoongi terbahak sampai perutnya mulas. "Baiklah, karena aku sedang senang, kau bisa pesan makanan kesukaanmu."

Mata Taehyung berbinar. "Termasuk daging?"

"Ya, tentu."

.

Kim Taehyung adalah pemuda berucap banyak. Omongannya tidak jelas, ngawur, urakan, seenaknya, namun polos seperti anak usia lima. Yoongi kadang tidak mengerti jalan pikirnya, yang jelas Taehyung tidak hanya menggemaskan seperti anak anjing tapi _menyusahkan_.

Yoongi bukan karnivora buas, terlebih dia sudah cukup makan di rumah. Dia tidak terlalu lapar untuk mampu menghabiskan satu kilo daging sapi dan Taehyung (entah sadar atau tidak waktu itu) malah memesan daging termahal dengan porsi satu kilo. Sebenarnya tidak masalah karena Taehyung memang punya lima saluran perut. Lambungnya berbahan karet dan tidak akan pernah menemukan ujung dari sebuah kata kepuasan atau kenyang. Masalahnya, ini sudah larut dan Yoongi lupa membatasi Taehyung; sebab pemuda itu memiliki waktu tidur seperti bayi.

"Yoongi-ya~" Tubuh Yoongi menegang ketika kepala Taehyung terjatuh di pundaknya. Matanya sudah terkatup rapat dan mulut menganga dengan dua tetes liur di sudut bibirnya yang memerah belepotan saus _barbeque_. Ia tidak berhenti mengigau seperti orang mabuk dan Yoongi dibuat pusing karenanya. Meski ia harus menatap wajah mulus Taehyung yang sangat halus dan mendekati sempurna. Sedangkan dirinya, ada dua jerawat nongol di dahinya (cukup membuat Yoongi uring-uringan mencoba seribu satu cara menghilangkan jerawat dalam sekejap namun selalu gagal).

Bahkan sejak SMP, Taehyung adalah primadona. Wajahnya manis, bersih, halus, sehat, meski tidak terlalu putih namun disitu letak esensinya. Bulu matanya panjang dan lentik. Garis matanya tegas seperti pakai _eyeliner_ , bola matanya bulat besar dan gelap seperti tokoh pendominasi, tatapannya sering _blank_ namun tetap tegas dan memesona. Bibirnya pekat seperti campuran darah dan ekstrak kelopak mawar. Rambutnya luar biasa halus (jemari Yoongi sering terpleset kalau mengelusnya) dan lebat sekali, aromanya seperti campuran mentimun dan melon serta daun mint. Segar dan memabukkan hingga Yoongi kepayang dibuatnya.

Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa, tidak peduli seberapa dongkol ia dengan sikap Taehyung yang kekanakan atau merepotkan. Toh, makhluk seperti Taehyung terlalu imut untuk dimarahi. "Pulang, yuk."

"Hm, Yoongi-ya~"

"Ya, ya, kita pulang."

Terkadang, Jungkook bertanya. Mengapa Yoongi menyembunyikan kekuatannya yang semacam Hercules dan setangguh Zeus. Tubuh Yoongi tergolong kecil dan sangat tidak mendukung untuk menjadi kuat, namun Jungkook terlampau sering mendapati Yoongi dengan mudah dan wajah santai menggendong Taehyung dengan posisi apapun. Tubuh Taehyung memang ringan dan kurus (Jungkook kadang kebagian sial menggendong temannya itu kalau sedang _apes_ ) namun proporsi tubuh mereka yang kontras membuat Jungkook kehabisan akal. Bahkan Yoongi tidak malu harus menggendong Taehyung secara bridal. Didepan umum. Selama lima belas menit. Bagaimana Jungkook tidak penasaran?

"Kau baru makan satu kilo sudah bertambah gendut,"

"Hm," Taehyung mengeratkan lengannya di leher Yoongi. Mengusak hidungnya yang memerah gatal di ceruk sahabatnya yang mungil. Entah mengapa Taehyung seolah terbiasa jika ia akan berakhir dalam gendongan Yoongi ketika pergi bersamanya; selalu. "Gendong aku sampai kamar kali ini,"

Yoongi terkikik lagi, "Tentu, bayi besar."

.

* * *

Yoongi tidak pernah suka pelajaran Kimia.

Dia tidak mau tahu urusan entah _etil, metil, mertil, kutil,_ apapun itu. Otakknya panas jika terlalu banyak berpikir tentang celotehan tidak berguna tentang _metana, etana, butana_ dan tetek bengek lainnya. Menurutnya begitu membuang waktu, padahal ia tidak mengerti untuk apa hal tengik semacam itu harus ada didunia dan dipelajari anak dibawah umur. Lagipula Yoongi tidak ingin (bahkan bermimpi saja tidak sanggup) menjadi ilmuan.

Berbekal tabiat buruk bolos sejak SMP, ia tetap mendedikasikan seluruh cintanya kepada ruangan kesehatan yang begitu menerimanya dalam kondisi apapun. Termasuk kabur dari guru Shin pecinta unsur Kimiawi. Sudah lima belas menit kiranya, saat ia dengan sengaja ijin untuk istirahat karena kepalanya pusing. Penat sebab tersiksa oleh deretan tangan karbon yang bisa merekrut ratusan unsur lainnya, menjadikan satu unsur senyawa mematikan yang namanya membuat lidah Yoongi jadi terlilit kalau disebutkan.

Yoongi baru saja ingin main _C_ _l_ _ash of Clans_ kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara tapak kaki mendekat. Pikirnya itu suster penjaga, dan Yoongi tidak mau repot digeret ke ruang kesiswaan yang isinya Kepala Kedisplinan si rambut botak Yoon Jeonghan yang gayanya centil dan menyesal telah mencukur habis rambutnya –dulu rambutnya panjang sepanjang bahu. Ia harus sukses berperan seperti aktor, berlagak kalau dia benaran sakit dan tengah istirahat. Toh, dia kesini memang ingin tidur sebab insomnia semalam kambuh lagi. Kebetulan ia sedang mengantuk, hanya saja, rasanya sulit memejamkan mata.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur."

Dipergoki begitu membuat Yoongi terperanjat dan menyibak selimutnya. Duduk secepat kilat dan menatap lawan bicaranya yang menatapnya sangsi. "...kau? Ngapain disini? Memangnya guru Shin sudah selesai dengan senyawa karbon?"

"Hari ini aku sedang marah dengan Kimia,"

"Pfft –tunggu," Yoongi menahan mulutnya untuk tidak terbuka lebar atau ia mungkin tertawa kencang sekali sampai gema suaranya memantul seluruh ruangan. Terlampau geli dengan ucapan aneh dari temannya padahal wajahnya serius namun ucapannya terdengar bodoh seperti anak usia empat merajuk karena kakak menjahilinya habis-habisan. "Kim Taehyung, berapa usiamu? Dua?"

Tidak terima, Taehyung melotot. "Apa, sih? Senang banget mengejek orang."

"Ya, maaf." Yoongi mengipasi wajahnya yang panas. "Kau lucu sekali, aku jadi tidak tahan."

Taehyung menggumam kecil, mencibir Yoongi yang masih asyik terkikik. Terheran mengapa Yoongi selalu tertawa dengan tingkahnya, bukannya tidak senang, sebab dia bilang perangainya sangat konyol dan Taehyung mana sudi disamakan dengan orang bodoh? Percuma ia datang kesini karena khawatir sejak Yoongi melangkah keluar kelas. Dengan gerakan malas, ia melempar sekantung plastik pada Yoongi yang langsung terdiam, terheran, menatap Taehyung minta penjelasan.

Sejenak gemas dengan tingkahnya yang _lemot_. Harus dijelaskan bagaimana lagi, memang?

"Roti dan susu?" Yoongi sudah lebih dulu mengacak isi plastik. " _Untukku?_ "

Jantung Taehyung berdegup kencang dan ia sebal. "Hm." Rasanya sebal melihat senyum geli di wajah Yoongi karena tingkahnya yang tak dapat diduga. Padahal ia pun merasa janggal, sesuatu didalam dirinya terasa asing. Jika itu Yoongi, _seharusnya_ ia tidak perlu peduli. Seharusnya Taehyung tidak perlu repot berlari ke kantin belakang menggunakan _skill_ mengendap menghindari guru konseling. Seharusnya dia tidak usah mengkhawatirkan Yoongi sejauh ini. Seharusnya ia tidak termakan gombalan konyol dan kebohongan licik, _seharusnya,_ Taehyung tidak berperilaku begini.

Otaknya hampir meledak kala Yoongi mengadahkan roti dan menatap melas padanya. "Apa lagi?"

"Suapin," Dengan sengaja (Taehyung yakin seratus persen), Yoongi berkedip manja. "Kepalaku pusing."

Jika saja ada kekuatan dalam diri Taehyung, ia ingin memukul wajah menjijikkan itu. Kemudian merobeknya brutal dengan linggis sebab wajahnya luar biasa menggemaskan seperti marmut. Ini Yoongi, apa yang bisa Taehyung harapkan darinya? Berkedip sekali saja tubuh Taehyung meriang tiga hari, sarafnya ketar-ketir, ototnya menari-nari, tulangnya jadi lunak. "Berapa usiamu, lima?"

Berani bertaruh, Yoongi sengaja memiringkan kepalanya. " _Min Yoongi masih lima tahun, Taetae hyung_!"

Sepulang sekolah ia akan membuat janji dengan doktor spesialis jantung kenalan kakaknya.

Ini Yoongi, dan Taehyung tidak punya pilihan selain mengamini keinginan Yoongi termasuk perangai jahilnya yang senang sekali membuat sistem tubuhnya rusak dipermainkan. Dengan gerakan lambat dan malas (meski sekuat tenaga agar tidak nampak gemetaran), ia menyuguhkan roti ke mulut Yoongi. Hampir menggila melihat betapa kecil deretan gigi sahabatnya, otaknya berkedut mengamati betapa lamat Yoongi mengunyah dan menatapnya ceria dengan senyuman lima ribu watt.

"Insomnia lagi?"

"Hm,"

Seandainya bisa, dan Taehyung tahu sebuah cara agar Yoongi bebas dari Insomnia, ia ingin melakukannya dengan senang hati. Sekadar _Googling_ tidak banyak membantu, kadang menyesatkan oleh artikel tidak jelas. Ia prihatin menatap tubuh temannya yang tidak jua menjulang ini, pucat, kantung matanya tebal, dan seperti mayat. Tidak tega melihat makhluk seindah ini jadi rusak karena tidak bisa tidur. "Aku sedang mendengar lagu IU belakangan ini,"

"Seleramu bergeser?" Taehyung memekik. Hampir menjatuhkan susu yang selesai ia minumkan pada Yoongi. Terkejut dengan pengakuan nyeleneh darinya. "Kukira kau loyal pada _11even_ atau _TigerJK_ ,"

"Karena Jungkook memutar album barunya; seseorang memberinya album IU yang seperti Alice in Wonderland itu. Katanya ada tandatangan asli IU, makanya si curut itu senang sekali memutar seluruh lagu dari pagi sampai pagi lagi, setiap hari, sampai aku mimpi pun masih dengar."

Taehyung mengernyit. "Kau tidak bisa tidur malam,"

"Itu dia," Yoongi rebahan. "Karena aku tidak tidur pada malam hari, suara cewek itu jadi semakin mendoktrin pikiranku. Aku bisa gila, IU sama sekali bukan tipeku tapi aku sudah hafal liriknya! Gila!"

Taehyung hanya tertawa. Terbayang dalam benaknya, betapa tersiksa Yoongi jika berada di rumah. Setahunya, sepupu Yoongi yang bernama Jungkook itu fans fanatik IU. Pertama kali mereka berkenalan dan ia secara implisit mendeklarasikan menyukai lagu IU, Jungkook mencecarnya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Dengan intonasi menggebu dan penuh ambisi. Sampai sekarang, ia agak paranoid untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. "Bisa tolong nyanyikan _Shower_?"

"...ha?"

"Lagu itu paling enak didengar diantara yang lain." Yoongi menguap lebar. "Dan aku ingin dengar pakai suaramu,"

Ini tidak benar. Yoongi memang senang membuatnya frustasi. Taehyung disana sudah terpasung dengan wajah masam dan napas tercekat. Bernyanyi bukan hal sulit sebenarnya, bahkan Taehyung merupakan salah satu pemeran penting di paduan suara gereja. _Hanya saja, ini Yoongi_. Ia tidak pernah bernyanyi dihadapan temannya ini sebab ia merasa, suaranya bisa saja gemetar dan pecah tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Tapi ini Yoongi, dan Taehyung tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak. Berdeham sebentar, memastikan suaranya tidak akan pecah ditengah jalan. Melakukan _check sound_ amatiran sebab terkadang suaranya suka gemetar kalau menyanyi tanpa persiapan dihadapan orang lain. Ia kembali gugup saat bertemu tatap dengan Yoongi yang tersenyum sok ganteng sambil berpangku tangan. Nyaris membuatnya pingsan sebab kehabisan napas. "Santai saja, bung. Aku bukan _Beyonce_ yang akan menilai suaramu."

"Lagipula," Yoongi menyisir rambutnya sebentar. Taehyung dapat menghirup aroma pinus segar masuk ke hidungnya. Sejenak meremang sebab aroma itu begitu menyatu dengan Yoongi; melekat pada sosok yang katanya suka buat onar tapi sangat agung dan disegani. "Aku yakin suaramu semerdu getaran harpa yang dipetik Dewi di Surga langit ketujuh."

Saat itu, justru Taehyung yang ingin mati saja.

* * *

Suara deru kipas angin reyot yang menggantung di langit-langit menemani Taehyung. Seolah memberi iringan musik sederhana baginya yang tengah melantunkan nada halus milik IU dalam _Shower_. Sesekali matanya terpejam saat satu nada terasa terlalu tinggi untuknya sebab tipikal suaranya terlalu kuat untuk nada rendah dan bulat. Namun satu hal yang membuat ia terus memainkan nada pada tiap bait yang ia nyanyikan dengan terampil, adalah bagaimana Yoongi dapat terlelap begitu mudahnya. Menuju dunia bawah sadar yang entah seindah apa sampai pemuda itu nampak nyenyak.

"Selamat tidur, Yoongi."

* * *

"Yoongi! Buka pintu sana, Ibu tahu kamu hanya pura-pura."

Menyebalkan ketika orang selalu tahu bahwa Yoongi sering pura-pura tidur. Biasanya hanya orang terdekat saja; yang tahu bahwa Yoongi mengidap insomnia. Diluar waktu tidurnya di siang hari, mustahil menemukan Yoongi tertidur ketika matahari mulai terbenam. Mengerang sebal dan turun dari sofa panjang dan melangkah gontai. Merutuk pada siapapun manusia konyol yang mengganggu waktunya menonton _nuna_ cantik Park Shinhye di drama televisi. Ia melihat jam dinding sebentar; jam delapan malam. Siapa yang berkunjung pada jam segini, sebentar lagi waktu makan malam.

Yoongi sudah memasang wajah juteknya dan membuka pintu. "Siapa?"

"Orang ganteng."

"Lah? Taehyung?" Yoongi langsung membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan menarik tubuh kurus temannya itu masuk. Mengernyit pelan saat melihat Taehyung membawa tas berukuran sedang. Entah karena dia belum makan atau apa, ia mencium aroma kare. "Ngapain kesini malam-malam?"

Taehyung meletakkan sepatu. Mengendikkan bahu sesaat kemudian menggigit bibirnya, "Mama membuangku."

"Kau pikir aku percaya?"

"Gak seru." Taehyung mencibir, memang susah mengajak Yoongi bercanda. Katanya, kelakar Taehyung terlalu konyol untuk ditertawakan. Menyebalkan sekali bahwa Yoongi terlalu sering menganggap ucapannya serius. Dasar kakek tua. "Mama dinas ke Jeju, aku dititipkan disini. Katanya Mama sudah menelpon Ibumu, kok kau gak tahu?"

Yoongi menggaruk hidungnya bingung. "Tidak dengar, barangkali. Aku baru saja bangun tidur."

Baru saja Taehyung ingin mencibir, Ibu Yoongi sudah datang dan tersenyum ramah. Sedikit heboh memeluk Taehyung dan mengucap rindu teramat tulus. Sedikit mengomel sayang betapa Taehyung terasa kurus tanpa lemak, tidak seperti saat SMP dulu. Berseru girang (sedikit memaksa) untuk menghabiskan makan malam tiga porsi. Taehyung hanya nyengir dan mengangguk semangat, suasananya terlalu hangat sampai ia nyaman. Mereka masuk dan langsung duduk bersama anggota keluarga Yoongi di ruang makan. Jihoon berseru senang begitu melihat Taehyung. Memujinya yang semakin tampan dan merengek minta tidur bersama. "Taehyung akan tidur denganku."

Hampir saja, untung Taehyung sedang makan dirumah orang. Kalau tidak mungkin ia menyemburkan sup panas begitu Yoongi mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu. Di seberangnya, Jihoon mendelik garang. Tidak sadar mengembungkan pipinya tanda marah.

"Apaan, sih, _hyung_! Sudah lama aku tidak ketemu Taetae _hyung_ , aku mau tidur sama dia, titik!"

"Dasar modus, kuadukan Soonyoung baru tahu." Yoongi tetap makan dengan kalem meski nadanya ketus. Taehyung mengernyit sebentar, melirik Ibu Yoongi yang sempat berhenti makan dan menatap Yoongi penuh tanya. "Memangnya _nak_ Soonyoung kenapa, Yoongi-ya?"

Dapat Taehyung dengar Yoongi tertawa jahat sembari mengerling pada Jihoon yang mengerang sebal. Tahu sedang dikerjai kakaknya sendiri. Merutuk dengan sikap jahil yang melekat kuat pada tubuh kakaknya. Ibunya hanya mengerjap tidak mengerti, sedangkan dari sudut mata Taehyung, Ayah mereka hanya tersenyum lalu terkekeh kecil. Mungkin Ayahnya tahu, sedikit. "Tidak ada apa-apa, sih... Jangan tanya padaku, Ma. Tanya Jihoon tuh,"

"Aish! _Hyung_!"

.

Taehyung masuk ke kamar Yoongi usai cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Ia juga sudah berganti pakaian tidur, salahkan ibu Yoongi yang menjejalinya banyak makanan hingga ia kekenyangan dan mengantuk cepat. Padahal ini masih jam setengah sepuluh. Yoongi ada diranjangnya, bermain ponsel. "Yoongi, kau belum ngantuk?"

"Kau 'kan tahu aku tidak tidur malam." Yoongi fokus pada ponselnya. Kemudian bergeser ke kiri, memberi ruang kosong di ranjang lebarnya. Tanpa kata menyuruh Taehyung segera berbaring disana, seperti biasa. Taehyung sudah (sangat) sering menginap di rumahnya sejak SMP. Dan Taehyung masih sedikit tidak percaya aromanya masih sama. Pinus. Segar dan cocok untuk Yoongi. "Kau ngapain, sih, Yoongi?"

Yoongi menoleh, menatap mata bulat Taehyung. "Kaget aku. Kukira kau sudah tidur. Hanya baca webtoon, sudah sana tidur. Matamu tinggal lima watt, Taehyung."

"Kau juga tidur, dong."

"Kau tahu sendiri aku insomnia."

Bunyi gemerisik sprei mengejutkan Yoongi terlebih pergerakan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba duduk dari rebahannya. Meremas bahu Yoongi dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Sedikit gugup dengan jarak yang dekat seperti ini; entah, akhir-akhir ini Yoongi mudah deg-degan kalau didekat sahabat yang satu famili dengan anak kucing ini. "Aku akan insomnia juga!"

"...ha?"

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai pagi!" Taehyung membubuhkan cengiran konyolnya. Tersenyum girang menatap Yoongi yang masih tidak paham situasi. Matanya mengerjap pelan dan keningnya dikerutkan, berpikir sejenak tentang ucapan Taehyung barusan. "Kau... tidak bisa begadang, Taehyung. Jangan kumat, deh."

Dengan suara lemah, Taehyung menggeram. "Aku bisa!"

.

"Yoongi _hyung_ ~ kapan kau tidur?"

Sudah berkali-kali diperingatkan, bahwa Yoongi mengijinkan Taehyung tidur lebih dulu. Namun teman anehnya itu terus bersikeras ingin tidur jika Yoongi turut tidur. Rengekannya yang terus mengatakan bahwa ia mengantuk membuat Yoongi sedikit menggeram kesal. Taehyung benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasinya dengan komik yang sedang ia baca. Terlebih wajah sayu dan melas milik Taehyung sungguh tiada banding imutnya, membuat Yoongi sering menoleh dan menatap lama wajah temannya itu. Tidak tega juga, sebenarnya. "Kau sudah di luar batas waktu tidur, bahkan kau kumat memanggilku _hyung_. Kita seumuran, _pabo_. Kau ini seperti orang mabuk saja."

Kendati merasa lelah diusik, pun dadanya menggebu oleh tatapan mata menggemaskan milik Taehyung, Yoongi menghela napas ketika Taehyung menarik jemarinya. Merengek lagi dan menarik dengan kekuatan minimal, menjauh dari meja komputer yang disinggahi Yoongi sejak tadi. "Makanya ayo tidur. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, _hyung_."

"Sudah dibilang kau ini tidak bisa begadang."

" _Bisa!_ " Taehyung memekik dengan suara paraunya. Kemudian menguap lebar, sedikit beraroma menthol dari pasta gigi milik Yoongi. Mereka telah duduk di tepi ranjang. Yoongi berdebar lagi menatap Taehyung yang mengusap matanya sendiri dengan gerakan lambat, menggumam kecil, dan matanya sayu bukan main. Imut adalah kelemahan Yoongi. "Sekarang, tidur saja. Aku akan menyusul, Kau seperti anak anjing minta dipungut, tahu?"

"Yoongi-ya!"

Yoongi terkikik. Reaksi Taehyung memang selalu menyenangkan. "Pokoknya kau harus tidur juga! Sekarang, tanpa protes!" Tidak punya waktu membantah, Taehyung sudah menarik Yoongi berbaring di ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua yang sudah berdampingan. Yoongi masih dalam mode kaget ketika sadar Taehyung memosisikan diri terlalu dekat. "Tu-tunggu, komputernya –"

"Aish, Yoongi-ya!" Taehyung memekik dan menarik lengan Yoongi. Sedikit terheran mengapa Yoongi bisa jadi lemah hari ini. Biasanya Yoongi adalah yang paling kuat diantara mereka. Toh, Taehyung sudah terlampau mengantuk dan ia mana mau peduli hal kecil seperti itu. Ia hanya menyamankan dirinya dengan selimut tebal Yoongi, meringsek masuk lebih dalam dan (entah sadar atau tidak, ia sudah terlampau tidak kuat) memeluk Yoongi erat. Mau tidak mau membuat Yoongi berjengit dalam diam, tidak mengira Taehyung akan mendekapnya seerat ini.

Ditambah, hembusan napasnya yang hangat menggoda dada dan lehernya. Sial, Taehyung hangat sekali malam ini. Pelukannya membuat Yoongi gugup setengah mati, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, dan lagi, jantungnya berdebar luar biasa kencang. Entah mendapat ilham darimana, ia justru tersihir oleh aroma mentimun dan melon yang menguar hebat dari rambut Taehyung. Jemarinya yang tadi gemetar ia gerakkan untuk mengelus helaian rambut yang lebat dan halus itu, tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil dan hampir tertawa. Rambut Taehyung membawa kesenangan sendiri untuknya, begitu enak dielus atau dimainkan. Terlampau halus, lembut, bersinar, dan harum.

Sedang asyik melamun dan terpana, erangan Taehyung dalam tidurnya serta dekapannya yang makin erat membuat tubuh Yoongi tegang sebentar. Mengintip wajah Taehyung yang sangat lucu saat tidur, sekarang dia tengah merengut dan bagi Yoongi, itu _lebih_ dari frasa lucu.

"Selamat tidur, Yoongi-ya."

Ucapan sederhana itu terdengar bak mantar ditelinganya, ketika mendadak Yoongi mengantuk

.

* * *

"Yoongi! Makan dulu, yuk."

Yang diajak bicara baru akan menggendong ranselnya. Ia menoleh begitu Taehyung mengajaknya bicara dengan nada riang dan cengiran khas yang membuat matahari kalah bersinar. Kepalanya dimiringkan, tanpa kata bertanya tidak mengerti. Disana Taehyung tertawa dan menepuk perutnya. "Aku mau makan ayam goreng. Mama pulang malam, aku dikasih uang buat makan."

"Oh," Yoongi mengangguk dan bangkit. "Kau yang bayar, 'kan? Oke."

"Dih –!"

Dengan tawa hebat yang Yoongi tahan, ia tersenyum jahil. "Kan kau yang mengajakku pergi makan. Sudah seharusnya kau juga yang bayar, memangnya aku hanya disuruh duduk melihatmu asyik makan ayam saja? Etika, sobat. Etika."

.

"Kau makan seperti singa, Taehyung."

Yoongi mengernyit heran, menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis menatap cara Taehyung menghabiskan ayam goreng dihadapannya. Sifatnya tidak berubah sejak dulu, rakus seperti monster habis berpuasa tiga ratus tahun. Bahkan Yoongi berani bertaruh, tulang-tulang di piring itu sangat licin tanpa sisa daging pun lemak yang menempel. Taehyung memang gila kalau urusan ayam goreng. "Aku lapar, Yoongi."

"Kau punya banyak uang, dan rumahmu itu seperti pabrik makanan, tahu? Aku heran bagaimana sistem pencernaanmu bekerja, sebenarnya. Benar tidak sih kau itu punya lima saluran pencernaan? Kau seperti gembel tidak pernah makan dari TK, tahu."

"Min Yoongi yang sarkatis. _Trims, anyway._ "

Cibiran dari mulut Taehyung menggelitik perut Yoongi hingga ia tertawa. Menyaksikan bagaimana bibir tebal yang kotor oleh remah tepung menempel dimana-mana nampak begitu lucu. Yoongi makan dengan tenang, sesekali menyeruput coca-cola dan sendawa kecil. Melihat Taehyung makan sudah membuat Yoongi merasa kenyang dan puas, sejujurnya. Cara Taehyung makan memang seperti predator dan urakan seperti bebek tapi sungguh menggemaskan, lucu, seperti anak usia lima. Taehyung selalu semangat soal makanan dan membuatnya lebih menggemaskan –di mata Yoongi.

"Yoongi, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Kuharap bukan _bill_ ,"

Taehyung merengut sembari mengelap jemarinya dengan tissue basah. "Apa, sih. Aku sedang mencoba serius, tahu. Senang banget ngajak ribut."

Yoongi tersenyum jahil dan meneguk coca colanya lagi, menahan tawa melihat Taehyung lagi-lagi menggerutu. Dalam hati penasaran dengan sesuatu apa yang dimaksud Taehyung, apa semacam hadiah? Tapi ulang tahunnnya masih tahun depan, jadi, sesuatu apa yang kiranya Taehyung akan berikan padanya? Yoongi asyik menerka sampai sebuah kotak kecil berbalut kertas polos warna coklat terjulur dihadapannya. Matanya menangkap wajah Taehyung yang bersemu.

Tunggu, bersemu... buat apa.

"Ini... apa?"

"Buka dirumah, astaga!" Taehyung memekik kaget saat jemari Yoongi sudah akan merobek kertas itu. Tidak sabaran mengetahui apa isinya. Yoongi yakin benar kalau gelagat Taehyung agak aneh; sejak ia mengajak makan saja Yoongi sudah curiga. Ada yang tidak beres dengan kepalanya sebab, Taehyung lebih suka makanan rumah –kecuali ayam goreng, sih. Sekarang ia memberi Yoongi hadiah dengan wajah bersemu tipis dan melarangnya membuka hadiahnya sekarang; ini tidak biasa. Tapi Yoongi hanya mengendikkan bahu dan bergumam oke. Toh tidak akan ada yang aneh darinya.

.

Jam delapan malam dan Yoongi baru selesai mandi.

Telinganya mendengar ibu berteriak ke seisi rumah, mengatakan makan malam sudah siap. Diliriknya Jihoon yang berlari dari tangga dan merengek kelaparan, katanya. Menggeleng dan mendengus geli pada tingkah adiknya yang konyol. Sejenak mengenang masa lalu, apa dia juga begitu konyol saat masih SMP? Sifat Jihoon sangat konyol, menurutnya. "Yoongi, mau kemana, nak? Makan malamnya –"

"Iya, sebentar. Mau lihat sesuatu dulu dikamar."

Dengan cepat Yoongi berlari ke kamar. Membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan kotak yang diberikan Taehyung tadi sore. Tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup, entah kenapa perutnya terasa geli sampai ke ujung jemarinya yang bergetar sedikit itu. Padahal ini hanya kotak, tidak lebih. Namun imajinasinya begitu liar untuk menerka apa kiranya yang Taehyung berikan padanya. "Apa ini... kotak musik?"

Keningnya dikerutkan, berpikir lama dengan sebuah kotak musik kayu digenggamannya. Taehyung memberikannya kotak musik yang indah dan sederhana. Namun Yoongi masih tidak mengerti mengapa dan untuk apa Taehyung secara mendadak memberikannya hadiah. Tidak ada hari spesial baginya pun persahabatan mereka, terlalu mendadak dan tanpa firasat. Dengan penasaran yang membumbung, Yoongi membukanya dan musik yang sering ia dengar mengalun pelan.

Nada intro dengan dentingan piano yang halus langsung membawa pikirannya pada lagu IU yang selalu diputar Jungkook belakangan. Sepupunya itu belakangan menginap dirumahnya, orangtuanya sering pergi ke luar negeri dan Jungkook takut sendirian –dia anak semata wayang. Biasanya hanya saat malam hari Jungkook datang, dan mengganggu Yoongi dengan lagu IU yang di klaim Jungkook sebagai pengantar tidur.

Inti permasalahannya, bukan suara lembut milik IU yang menyeruak dari kotak musik itu tapi suara berat dan halus milik Kim Taehyung. Gila. Yoongi sampai melotot kaget begitu suara yang amat ia kenali sejak dulu menamparnya dari rasa penasaran. Bulu kuduknya meremang mendengarnya, suara Taehyung amat cocok dengan lagu ini. Yoongi luar biasa terpana. Suara Taehyung memang tidak secantik IU, juga tidak lembut dan teramat halus. Lebih berat, bulat, utuh, namun menenangkan di saat bersamaan. Tanpa sadar telah menghabiskan waktu tujuh menit sebab terbuai oleh alunan merdu perpaduan pita suara dan kemhairan lidah Taehyung dalam bernyanyi.

 _Ding!_

Satu pesan masuk, Yoongi langsung meraih ponselnya.

 _Kau suka hadiahnya, Yoongi?_ Dari Taehyung.

Entah sihir apalagi yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya, Yoongi mengantuk begitu cepat. Tertidur begitu mudahnya sembari menggenggam kotak musik yang terus menyuarakan alunan musik dan suara Taehyung yang menenangkan dan lembut. Suara gedebug heboh dari pintunya tidak dia indahkan, terlampau asyik dengan dunia tidurnya.

"Hyung kau –lah? Kok malah tidur, sih?"

.

* * *

"Selamat, Taehyung-ah."

Taehyung berjengit dari kegiatan selfienya bersama Jisoo. Tersenyum lebar begitu mendapati Yoongi nyengir padanya, menampakkan gigi kecilnya yang lucu. Pakaiannya rapi seperti dirinya dan ratusan siswa lain yang tengah bersuka cita. Satu dua buket bunga dalam genggaman dan banyak orangtua saling bercengkrama. Berfoto bersama dan bersenang-senang. "Selamat juga untukmu, Yoon. Kukira kau tidak akan lulus dengan catatan tidur di pelajaran."

Kepala Taehyung dijitak keras oleh Yoongi, meski ia melakukannya sambil tersenyum. Taehyung tetap mengaduh kencang sebab kekerasan yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu memang bukan main-main dan luar biasa membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Meski begitu mereka tertawa, merangkul dan berfoto bersama. Orangtua mereka sedang asyik berbincang tentang hal yang mereka tidak ingin tahu.

"Kau daftar di Universitas mana, Taehyung?"

Taehyung tersenyum dan fokus pada ponselnya. "Daehan University. Kau sendiri?"

"Tunggu," Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Itu kan di Daegu."

Yang diajak bicara mengangguk girang, mengantungi ponselnya dan memberatkan fokus pada Yoongi kembali. Sebenarnya Yoongi nampak begitu lucu dengan wajah berpikirnya itu, hampir saja Taehyung terpingkal –dia tidak mau kena bogem terus. "Orangtuaku akan tinggal di Daegu bersama nenek. Kasihan nenekku bekerja sendirian, semenjak kakek sudah tiada ... nenek harus mengurus hidupnya sendiri. Aku akan disana membantunya berkebun!"

"Jadi ... kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?"

"Astaga," Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tertawa. Wajah Yoongi luar biasa menggemaskan dan konyol di saat bersamaan. Merengut lucu dengan ekspresi kecewa bercampur sedih. Tangannya juga sudah tanpa sadar mengusak helaian rambut Yoongi yang beraroma sitrus. "Kita masih tinggal di satu negara, bodoh. Tentu kita bisa bertemu; entah kau ke Daegu atau aku ke Seoul. Ada banyak waktu untuk bertemu, dasar kau ini. Segitu berartinya aku buatmu atau bagaimana, nih?"

Yoongi menghela napas, mempertahankan raut wajah kecewanya. "Iya, deh. Jangan ganti nomormu, ya. jangan abaikan pesan dan telponku. Kabari aku tentang kuliah dan harimu. Juga nenekmu, oh, kasih aku lihat kebunmu itu. Stroberi, kan? Pasti keren –tapi kebunnya aja yang difoto, gak usah selfie!"

Gerutuan panjang dari belah bibir Yoongi membuat Taehyung tersenyum sembari terkikik di sela deru napasnya yang menggebu. Dalam hati merasa sedih juga, apa Yoongi akan memiliki pengganti dirinya untuk membangunkan si putri tidur ini? Taehyung bisa saja selalu memberinya pesan tapi ia tidak yakin kalau Yoongi akan selalu meladeninya. Apa Yoongi akan segera punya pacar, dengar-dengar mahasiswi Universitas Seoul cantiknya bukan main. Apa Yoongi akan selalu merindukannya? Kelak kapan mereka akan bertemu, bermain, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi?

Masa sekolah memang terlalu cepat berlalu.

* * *

Sudah masuk semester empat, Yoongi masih belum bisa menghilangkan insomnia miliknya. Memang terkadang dia berhasil tidur malam jika mendengarkan suara Taehyung dari kotak musiknya. Tapi tugas dan laporan membuatnya mau tak mau terjaga sampai pagi dan tetap lanjut beraktivitas seperti biasa; mandi, sarapan, kuliah, dan tidak sempat tidur. Atau terkadang jika ia tetap tidak bisa tidur juga, Yoongi selalu mengejar Taehyung lewat percakapan kakaotalk. Sedikit berdebar juga sebab Taehyung sangat cepat membalas pesannya. Jika di malam hari.

Siang hari Yoongi asyik tidur di perpustakaan atau sibuk dengan kegiatan himpunan. Dan melewatkan momen-momen untuk berbincang dengan Taehyung. Kebanyakan pesan Taehyung tidak bisa ia baca, padahal Taehyung sering mengiriminya gambar tempatnya bernaung. Kebun neneknya yang luas, atau selfienya bersama nenek dan adik-adiknya. Beberapa fotonya dengan teman kampus, atau berpose konyol di area kampus yang sukses menggelitik perutnya. "Males ngakuinnya tapi ... kangen juga,"

Yoongi hanya bisa bermuram durja dan mengoceh sendirian seperti orang gila.

Tahu-tahu ada suara siulan yang terdengar menjengkelkan. "Ada yang sedang rindu~" Selanjutnya tawa yang menggema dan memantul senang di tiap sudut ruangan, membuat Yoongi mendelik jengah pada sosok adiknya yang tidak pernah lelah iseng dan ceri perkara. Tapi apa mau dikata, memang faktanya bahwa seorang Yoongi rindu pada Taehyung. _Kau menang, Jihoon._

"Daripada _nganggur_ , ke Daegu sana! Bawain (makanan khas) sekalian!"

"Oke, dan besok Mama jantungan saat dengar aku drop out karena bolos,"

Jihoon berdecak jengah, "Yaelah. Dari Seoul ke Daegu tidak sama kayak dari Korea ke Kutub Selatan, kali, _hyung_. Tidak usah mendramatisir keadaan, telpon aja Taetae _hyung_ nya."

"Kalau lagi sibuk gimana? Emangnya dia tidak punya kerjaan selain ngurusin aku?"

Lagi, Jihoon memutar bola matanya. "Tidak usah pakai kata _kalau_. Telpon, dengarkan suaranya, dan selesai. _Hyung_ itu seperti _hulk_ kalau lagi merana. Sudah sana, aku mau nonton."

.

"Halo?"

Rasanya ingin menangis. Bahagia. Semudah itu Taehyung menjawab panggilannya. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik," suara tawa Taehyung begitu menggelitik. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Direktur sibuk? Kau sudah seperti kepala CEO perusahaan saja, pesan dan panggilanku diabaikan semua. Dan _oh_ , coba tebak _siapa_ yang tengah kepalang rindu dan menelponku tengah malam?"

Malu bukan main, beruntung mereka terbatas jarak. Atau Taehyung kehabisan gelak tawa oleh karena wajah Yoongi yang merah tersipu seperti anak perempuan. Pun dengan degupan jantung yang malu-malu dan ekspresi menggemaskan itu. "Kau juga seperti sudah jadi pengusaha stroberi saja. Kerjaanmu foto-foto kebun doang! Bantu nenekmu, curut! Kasihan beliau, sudah tua malah dapat cucu durhaka macam kau, astaga... anak jaman sekarang."

"Memangnya kau lahir di jaman batu?"

"Ditelan dinosaurus baru tahu rasa." Seperti inilah yang Yoongi amini. Momen berdebat konyol dengan teman masa SMAnya dengan obrolan tidak bermutu. Menghabiskan detik dengan deru napas yang megap-megap usai terbahak gila. Menantang malam dengan celotehan ngelantur. "Udah, deh. Intinya aku kangen kamu juga, kok, Yoongi."

Yoongi memekik jenaka. "Siapa yang bilang aku kangen?"

"Oh, coba tebak ... siapa ya? yang barusan apa dong?"

"Tahu deh." Yoongi tanpa sadar mengeratkan jemarinya dengan selimut. Meremasnya hingga berkerut acak tanpa pola. Kakinya menendang angin dan tubuhnya berguling kesana kemari. Hanya untuk mengondisikan detak jantungnya yang susah dikasih tahu. Konyol namun menyenangkan disaat bersamaan. Rindu sederhana ini begitu membuncah di dadanya, sudah terbayar oleh suara berat dan seksi milik Taehyung yang _ngangenin_ pake _banget_. Kata Jihoon, Taehyung memang masuk kategori manusia yang sempurna untuk dirindukan. Tampan, oke, ganteng, oke, tampan lagi, lucu, imut, baik hati, suaranya bagus. Oh, hampir lupa tujuan asal Yoongi menelponnya tengah malam.

"Besok aku ada presentasi penting sekali."

"Lalu kenapa belum tidur? Sudah mau jam satu."

Giginya Yoongi gemertakkan kecil. Mengulur waktu sedikit. "Bernyanyi untukku, _please_?"

"Apa gunanya kotak musik dariku, bangsat." Yoongi hanya tertawa, senang jika mendengar Taehyung marah-marah padanya. Kata orang, masokis. Tapi menurut Yoongi sendiri, ia tidak sedalam itu. Ia hanya senang dengan ekspresi wajah Taehyung dan nada yang keluar dari bibirnya; tidak lebih. Disana Taehyung menggerutu panjang lebar tentang ini itu, kebanyakan tentang harga dirinya yang terluka sebab terlalu geli untuk mengijinkan Yoongi mendengar suaranya secara ekslusif. Menurut sudut pandang Yoongi, Taehyung mencoba mengatakan kalau ia malu untuk memberi hadiah spesial seperti ini –memang perkataannya butuh pernerjemah, sih. "Ayolah, aku _aegyeo_ deh."

" _Tidak_! Sumpah, Demi Tuhan jangan atau aku ganti nomorku!"

Jika itu dengan Taehyung, Yoongi akan menghabiskan waktu dengan tertawa.

"Dapat sial darimana aku punya teman macam kau, Yoongi."

Malam itu, Yoongi mulai meninggalkan kebiasaannya berfantasi tentang wajah Taehyung dengan menggenggam kotak musik. Ia berhenti bergantung pada alunan musik yang memainkan lagu sama disetiap malam untuk tertidur, dengan membayangkan Taehyung ada disampingnya dan bernyanyi secara nyata. Ia rela menghabiskan pulsa, hanya untuk mendengar suara Taehyung yang semakin lembut itu secara angsung dari panggilan telepon.

* * *

"Taehyung, ada yang mencarimu."

Kendati sedang asyik mengunyah stroberi segar dan besar, terlebih terlalu fokus dengan acara _Hit The Stage_ pada televisi, Taehyung kaget ketika neneknya datang menghampiri. Berpikir sebentar tentang siapa yang mencarinya hari Minggu tenang seperti ini. "Kalau itu Mingyu atau Minghao, bilang aku masih marah sama mereka."

"Jangan kayak anak kecil," nenek mencubit pipi Taehyung yang menggembung. "Bukan mereka, juga bukan yang nenek kenal. Kau lupa ada janji dengan siapa, barangkali? Nenek tidak pernah lihat temanmu yang seperti itu."

"Seperti apa?"

Neneknya menerawang ke langit-langit sebentar. "Mungkin ... gula?"

.

Gula hanya mengingatkannya pada satu orang. Teman masa SMA-nya yang seperti putri tidur dan bertingkah menyebalkan serta sok ganteng. Walaupun memang ganteng. Hanya Min Yoongi yang berkaitan tentang gula; salahkan perawakannya yang manis. Kulitnya itu bukan main halus dan putihnya, kalau dulu, Hoseok suka mengatai kopi susu kalau mereka jalan berdua. Menjengkelkan. Dan setelah berperang dengan pemikiranya sendiri, juga berlari kesetanan, ia mendapati Yoongi benar-benar ada dihadapannya. Dan wow, tubuhnya tidak tambah tinggi.

"Kejutan,"

" _Ha ha. Funny_." Taehyung kembali memasang sifat kesalnya pada Yoongi. Entah mengapa rasanya nyaman menjadi sosok yang suka marah-marah jika bersamanya. Pemuda itu hanya akan tertawa atau terbahak. Hanya dua pilihan itu saja. Aneh tapi menyenangkan. Walaupun sebenarnya kedatangan Yoongi tanpa firasat membuat jantungnya berdebar bukan main. "Kau seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa, tahu? Datang tiba-tiba, jantungku hampir copot."

Yoongi menyisir rambutnya yang _demi apa Taehyung masih terpana_ telah berubah menjadi hijau lembut bercampur perak dan percikan biru di beberapa helai. Gila betul orang ini, batin Taehyung. Apa Dekan di Seoul University juga begini? Memberikan warna pelangi dan modelnya _mohawk_? Kenapa makhluk aneh tak tahu etika macam Yoongi bebas mewarnai rambutnya? Bahkan Taehyung hanya bisa mewarnai rambutnya dengan cat kapur –neneknya pernah jantungan saat melihat Taehyung rambutnya jadi merah menyala seperti lampu neon.

"Berdebar sebab kaget atau terpana oleh pesonaku, Kim Taehyung?"

" _Be right back_. Aku kebelet pup."

.

Inginnya Taehyung, waktu menjadi lambat. Wajah semangat Yoongi, dan senyum lebar itu membuat Taehyung terpana dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sialnya wajah itu teramat menggemaskan dan sangat _oke_ untuk dipandang. Setelah berdebat tentang banyak hal, Taehyung mengajak Yoongi berkeliling. Hanya di kampung, Taehyung bilang. Toh tidak ada yang bisa sangat dibanggakan di tempatnya tinggal, bukan di kota. Delapan puluh persen sawah dan kebun. Tidak ada _mall_ atau gedung lima belas lantai disini. Tapi Yoongi menikmatinya dengan sangat. Dia berlari mendahului Taehyung dan mengabadikan semuanya dengan _Nikon_ miliknya.

Memang sejak dulu Yoongi suka fotografi, sih. Yang membuat Taehyung tambah gemas hanyalah pekikan girang Yoongi yang berceloteh seperti anak kecil. _Taehyung, apa itu?_ Atau _Wow, keren! Itu keren_ atau _Instagramable banget, sih_. Gemas Taehyung melihat jelmaan anak usia lima dalam tubuh Yoongi sebab jarang-jarang dia jadi begini. Biasanya hanya jadi konyol atau menyebalkan. Apalagi kalau sudah sok menggombal dan menyuruh-nyuruh plus sok ganteng. Walau sekali lagi, wajahnya memang ganteng, sih. "Yoongi,"

"Apaan."

"Yaelah, diajak bicara itu, diliatin orangnya." Taehyung menatap garang pada Yoongi yang sedari tadi asyik foto sana sini, jingkrak-jingrak seperti simpanse dan mengabaikan Taehyung. Hanya bergumam dan bisa menjawab _Apaan_ saja. Pikirnya dia itu siapa. Taehyung sudah mati bosan dengan Yoongi yang asyik sendiri. Bayangannya tadi mereka jalan-jalan santai, melihat pemandangan, makan sesuatu, terus gandengan tangan. Lah... apaan pula yang terakhir. "Ditinggal baru tahu rasa."

 _Nikon_ dibiarkan menggantung di leher Yoongi. Empunya menatap Taehyung dengan tawa yang ditahan setegah mati. Lagi, wajah emosi Taehyung sangat lucu. "Iya, iya, aku dengar kok, Taehyungie."

"Argh, kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu!"

Yoongi tertawa lagi. "Terus, apa? _sweetheart_ , mau?"

"Kau benaran mau dicemplugin ke laut, ya."

" _Sorry_. Jadi, ada apa, manisku?" Yoongi hanya tertawa lagi saat Taehyung menoyor kepalanya. Dengusan geli dapat ia dengar dari hidung besar Taehyung. "Sepedaan, yuk."

"Ayo."

Mereka sedang di area persawahan. Bukan sembarang memilih destinasi, ini wilayah yang ia tahu seluk beluknya. Pemiliknya teman baik nenek Taehyung. Yang menggarap sudah hapal dengannya pun sebaliknya, semudah mengingat perkalian satu. Saling mengenal dan terbiasa. Disana ada Namjoon yang sedang dimarahi Seokjin, menurut Taehyung lagi-lagi Namjoon berulah dengan merusak sesuatu. Kebiasaan yang satu itu memang parah, tidak ada yang tahan dengannya kecuali Seokjin. Kebiasaan buruknya itu juga membuat Namjoon banyak dijauhi teman sebaya, terlampau sering menghancurkan barang berharga. Taehyung tahu dia tidak bermaksud tapi rasa sakit itu terus ada, dan sebenarnya dia juga belum sepenuhnya memaafkan Namjoon yang telah merusak boneka singa kesayangannya. Tapi dia tahu Namjoon itu orang baik, terlepas dari omongannya yang seperti Ensiklopedia versi digital dan jemari panjang yang siap meleburkan semua benda, Taehyung suka dengan Namjoon. "Hei, Seokjin! Jangan dimarahi terus, nanti kuping Namjoon lepas!"

"Oy, kau rupanya –" Seokjin melambaikan tangan. Menggeret Namjoon mendekat. " –siapa tuh, pacar?"

"Pacar gundulmu. Oh, ini Min Yoongi, teman SMAku dulu."

Seokjin menundukkan kepala singkat. Saling mengenalkan diri. Suasana terasa hangat dengan obrolan santai dan rengekan Namjoon yang capek dimarahi terus sejak pagi. Kemudian Taehyung teringat sesuatu dan segera memanggil Seokjin, " _Hyung_ , pinjam sepeda boleh ya? Yoongi mau jalan-jalan lagi, nih. Kesenengan dia di Daegu. Padahal sini kan kampung,"

"Disini keren, kok."

"Ya pakai aja. Nanti langsung bawa pulang kerumah aja, biar aku pulangnya sama Namjoon."

Taehyung sudah siap di sepedanya. Sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa Seokjin akan meminjamkan sepedanya tanpa perlu ditanya. Ya, lebih baik ketimbang Seokjin menjadikan warga geger dengan teriakan mautnya sebab sepedanya hilang entah dimana. "Oke."

.

Derit ban sepeda menapaki tanah basah. Sepeda berhenti usai Taehyung menekan rem dengan tangannya. Diliriknya Yoongi yang menganga tidak jelas hampir kemasukan lalat. Taehyung turun dan memarkirkan sepedanya. Menyembunyikan telapak tangannya di saku jeans dan melirik Yoongi sekali lagi. Dengan teramat sangat, Taehyung gemas bukan main. "Destinasi terakhir, keinginanmu. Kebun stroberi milik nenekku."

Yoongi berlari mendekat. Jemarinya menyentuh stroberi yang nampak besar dan merah, matanya berbinar kagum dan tidak berhenti mengummam _wah_. Kemudian memotret stroberi itu, matanya mengelilingi seisi kebun. Luas sekali dan sangat cantik. " _Wow._ "

"Sudah delapan puluh tujuh kali kau mengatakan _wow_ , Yoongi-ya."

"Tapi ini benaran _wow_! Lihat ini _–wow_ , kenapa stroberinya hijau?"

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Entah polos atau bodoh. Sebelas dua belas. "Itu belum matang, Yoongiku yang sangat jenius mahasiswa Univesitas Seoul. Stroberi yang itu baru tumbuh wahai keturunan Ibnu Sina yang terhormat."

"Oh, gitu ya." Yoongi mengambil gambar lagi. "Kukira nenekmu baru saja menemukan spesies stroberi hijau atau eksprerimen apalah. Yah... aku sudah senang tadi. Tapi tak apa, storberi yang belum matang ini juga _wow_!"

Taehyung menjauh sebentar, mendekat ke pondok yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Menyapa beberapa orang yang sedang makan siang didalamnya, kemudian mengambil piring kecil di sudut meja. Berjalan dengan menggelengkan kepala gemas dengan wajah Yoongi yang sangat lucu dengan kerutan didahinya juga bibirnya. Menatap stroberi yang terbujur kaku dengan pandangan bingung seperti anak TK. Kadang Taehyung bingung, temannya ini punya berapa kepribadian lagi sebenarnya. "Kau boleh makan beberapa kok,"

"Oh, wow!" Yoongi menyambar piring yang disuguhkan Taehyung. Mulai mencomot banyak stroberi yang besar dan menggoda dengan balutan merah yang menggiurkan menggantung-gantung dari tangkainya. Sejak tadi liurnya sudah hampir menetes melihat stroberi segar ini. Dengan lahap memasukan dua stroberi sekaligus ke mulutnya dan terus berkata _wow_.

Terbawa suasana, Taehyung jadi ikut memetik satu. Tadi dia sedang asyik makan stroberi sampai si setan ini datang dan mengacaukan acaranya. Stroberinya jadi tertinggal. Satu hal yang sama dari mereka adalah kecintaan pada stroberi. Mereka bisa jadi maniak jika sudah bertemu stroberi tapi Taehyung sudah terlalu lama bercengkrama dengan si merah asam manis ini jadi sudah tidak heboh seperti dulu.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kesini, Yoon?"

"Kau."

Demi apa Taehyung sedang terbatuk usai tersedak barusan. Dan Yoongi hanya memandangnya heran tanpa membantu, seperti menepuk punggungnya dan bertanya kau baik-baik saja, barangkali. Memang menyebalkan punya teman macam dia. "Kau dan omong-kosong. Aku serius bertanya!"

"Aku juga serius."

Taehyung menyelesaikan batuknya. Matanya memicing, kalah dengan tatapan serius yang diajukan Yoongi hingga bulu kuduknya meremang. Jemarinya bergetar gugup dan suasanya jadi agak canggung. Sebab sialnya Taehyung bukan orang yang sanggup lama-lama dalam siatuasi aneh berdebar semacam ini, terlalu melibatkan emosi dan perasaan. "Kau ini memang setan, ya. Maksudku itu –"

" _Aku serius_." Tubuh Taehyung kaku mendadak. Jantungnya berdegup gila-gilaan. Ditatapnya Yoongi yang masih asyik mengunyah stroberi. Mengutuk dalam hati betapa mudah dia berkelakar dengan wajah serius seperti itu. Memang pandai memporak-porandakan hati memang Yoongi ini. " _Aku kesini karena kau. Kim Taehyung. Ya kau._ "

Digaruknya tengkuk Taehyung, ia terlalu canggung.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau bukan olehmu."

"...hah?"

Dihadapannya, Yoongi tersenyum. Wah sial, pemuda itu nampak semakin tampan dengan dandanannya yang lebih jantan. Efek Seoul, barangkali. "Entah Tuhan memberi kekuatan padamu apa namanya, _hanya kau_ yang bisa membuatku tertidur pun terbangun. Aneh, kan?"

Bicara apa sih, orang kota ini.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa merana aku jika tidak mendengar suaramu. Selama ini aku bergantung pada kotak musik yang kau berikan, memutar suaramu berulang-ulang sampai aku mual. Namun aku tahu, hanya itu yang menjadi obat tidurku menjemput mimpi. Aku tidak mengerti, bagian mana dari dirimu yang bisa membuatku begini lemah seperti boneka. Semacam, _kau yang tahu bagaimana memutar tuasnya untuk membuatku melakukan sesuatu. Kau ibarat tuan majikan yang seenak hati dan sebegitu mudahnya menjadikan aku tak berdaya dan tunduk padamu. Menurutmu, apa kekuatan yang kau miliki itu? Aku tidak tahu jawabannya,_ "

Taehyung hanya mampu bengong.

"Bertahun-tahun dan insomniaku tetap melekat, mengalir bersama darah di vena dan arteriku. Bersama dengan deru napasku. Tapi bisa menjadi kupu-kupu yang bebas dari kekangan kepompong, terbang sesuka hati dan mudahnya, menemukan solusi dari seribu pertanyaan ulat yang ingin terbang. _Hanya jika ada kau, hanya jika aku memikirkanmu, mendengarmu, pun membayangkanmu. Sederhana._ "

Apakah Taehyung harus pura-pura pingsan atau bagaimana.

Detik pertama, Yoongi menipiskan satu langkah mendekat.

" _Suaramu itu candu_. Persetan dengan Marlboro atau Marijuana, kau lebih memabukkan ketimbang benda itu. _Sesuatu dalam dirimu membuatku terus-menerus berharap, kau selalu ada setiap detik waktu mulai habis. Sebuah cara yang aneh untuk membuatku terpana, Taehyung_."

Detik kesepuluh, Yoongi mendekat satu langkah lagi.

"Katanya, insomnia hanya butuh terapi dan pola hidup yang lebih sehat. Dih. Kau tahu aku tidak suka hijau-hijau yang kalian makan, bagiku itu hanya rumput tapi beda bentuk. Rasanya sebelas duabelas. _Persetan dengan kata orang, siapa yang butuh itu jika aku hanya butuh suaramu saja?_ "

Detik ke duapuluh, Yoongi beradu tatap dengan Taehyung. Manik mereka saling menantang, berpesan tanpa kata. Mengikis habis waktu yang terbuang sia-sia dengan saling diam. Yoongi dengan persiapannya dan Taehyung dengan pikirannya yang sudah berantakan. Belajar darimana Yoongi kata-kata _cheesy_ semacam itu. Membuatnya merinding dan melayang bersamaan. Taehyung sadar betul jika pipinya sudah _pasti_ merona, Yoongi memang raja gombal. Tapi dengan suara tenang, halus, tutur kata yang membuai dan tatapan menelanjangi itu membuatnya gila. Kakinya bergetar, terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya sebab tulangnya berubah jadi agar-agar. Perutnya geli dan terlilit, lidahnya sudah sejak tadi ia gigit. Rasanya asing dan menantang.

Sampai tanpa sadar, mulutnya dimasukkan stroberi oleh Yoongi. Matanya bersirobok dua detik dengan Yoongi sebelum pemuda itu menciumnya dengan pelan. Lembut, hati-hati, dan menyiksa disaat yang sama. Caranya menyapa bibir Taehyung begitu _benar_ dan _pas_. Waspada dan nyaman, pelan namun menggebu, membuat otaknya mati kehabisan oksigen dan mampet. Lidahnya langsung dimasukkan tanpa aba-aba, nyaris membuatnya tersedak ketika stroberi dalam mulutnya masih belum terpotong. Sialnya, lidah Yoongi yang panas itu mengobrak-abrik total mulutnya, deretan gigi, gusi, langit-langit, pipi bagian dalam, lidahnya, semua dihabisi tanpa ampun. Sesekali menggerakan kepalanya mundur seolah akan menghentikan ciuman namun hanya siasat untuk menggunakan giginya demi menghancurkan stroberi dalam tautan mereka. Giginya mencacah habis stroberi hingga ekstrak asamnya menguar ke seluruh mulut, aromanya sampai ke hidung Taehyung hingga ia memejamkan mata. Daging stroberi yang kasar membuat ciuman mereka makin berantakan, seiring dengan genggaman erat jemari Yoongi pada lehernya. Ujung jarinya yang dingin sungguh menyatu dengan panasnya lidah Yoongi bermain dengan lidahnya didalam sana. Asyik bergerumul sendiri dengan saling menelan liur yang sudah bercampur dengan rasa orisinil dari stroberi. Mulut Yoongi menyesap habis milik Taehyung hingga suaranya sangat kencang dan membuat Taehyung makin gerah sampai mencengkeram baju Yoongi tanpa ampun. Lehernya semakin sakit seiring jemari Yoongi menekannya gelisah dan penuh rasa.

Begitu liur mereka turun dari bibir Taehyung dan membasahi dagunya, Yoongi melepas diri dan mengecup dagunya lalu rahangnya. Taehyung langsung membuka mata, dengan wajah merah bukan main dan jantung yang bertabuh hebat. Sial senyuman maut dari Yoongi muncul lagi. Bahkan dia sudah berani mengelus pipi dan mencium matanya yang demi apa lembut sekali ciuman itu.

"Kau sudah kutandai," Yoongi tersenyum. "Sekarang kau punyaku."

Detik ke enam puluh lima, Taehyung pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat.**

 **.**

 **[edisi: sesi panjang lebar]**

 **Noun. : cuap-cuap**

 **Oke aku tahu ini abal. Alay. Dan endingnya yang absurd. Saya paham... saya mengerti.**

 **Saya hanya sudah tidak kuat mengetik apa-apa setelah mengetik adegan barusan. Merinding betulan ngebayangin Yoongi jadi lembut dan agresif dalam satu sifat. Sialnya dia jadi sosok jantan itu jantan banget. Ga Cuma dijadiin uke apalah itu yang unyu-unyu manja aja. Dan untuk pemilihan pasangan kali ini... Daegu boys aka Taegi. Maapin kalo kaga ngefeel, Cuma sedang senang melihat interaksi mereka yang jarang-jarang tapi sekalinya ada itu mesti unyu. Selalu. Unyu. Camkan itu.**

 **Saya ini punya inner Taegi ship dihati saya. Mereka itu unyu. Udah. Unyu. Pokoknya imut banget sampai aku gatahan, Cuma kepikiran tentang stroberi yang aku lagi idamkan... dan ngeliat Taehyung menghabiskan sebelas -kalau ga salah- stroberi dari kue yang dikasih MPD. Terus soal Taehyung yang pengen bantuin neneknya berkebun kalau sekarang dia gajadi idol. Lucu gak sih, anak itu. Family guy banget dia tuh aku baper kalo Taehyung udah nyeritain keluarga. Dan kenapa Yoongi; karena waktu liat dia makan stroberi itu lucu. Dan kebanyakan baca fanfic Taegi yang fluff. Ya inilah hasilnya.**

 **Hanya mencoba mencurahkan ide dari kepala saya yang kecil dan bercabang dengan mata kuliah saja. Jangan terlalu dianggap serius, dibawa happy aja. Ini hanya bacaan yang berdasarkan imajinasi penulis, suka atau tidak tergantung kalian. Yang penting tetap give the biggest support and love to Bangtan, aja. Semoga bacaan ini bisa menyenangkan kalian, dan menghibur dikala butuh Taegi yang unyu-unyu. Bertemu lagi di cerita selanjutnya~**

 **Happy Reading!^^**

 _ **[copyright - sugantea]**_


End file.
